


Notatki z miasta białych nocy

by DaryavonDayern



Series: Notatnik z miasta białych nocy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dwa kochasie się migdalą, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Petersburg, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/pseuds/DaryavonDayern
Summary: One-shoty z życia naszych ulubionych narzeczonych w Petersburgu.





	1. Mandarynki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dziabara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/gifts).



> Tak więc, wyzwałam Dziabarę na drabble-off i oto moja część wyzwania :"D
> 
> Napisałam trzy dziełka i daję fanfik na "completed", ale gdyby mnie coś kiedyś jeszcze natchnęło, to tutaj będę dorzucać krótkie formy. 
> 
> Dedykacja, inspiracja, a i beta, co dzielne goniła dzikie przecinki - Dziabara, pierwsza tego imienia!

Wiktor spoglądał z mieszaniną rozbawienia i niepokoju na jedzącego mandarynki Yuuriego. Choć może „jedzącego” nie było tu najtrafniejszym z określeń. Jego narzeczony znajdował się właśnie w trybie zawodowego eliminatora tych bogu ducha winnych owoców. Siedział na kanapie przed telewizorem i z twarzą nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji, oprócz może perfekcyjnego skupienia, mechanicznymi ruchami pozbawiał sensu istnienia jednego cytrusa po drugim. Wiktor, oddelegowany do opróżnienia i ponownego napełnienia zmywarki, z wielkim trudem odrywał wzrok od partnera. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył, jak ten wyćwiczonym ruchem wbija paznokieć w skórkę owocu, kilkoma pociągnięciami odrywa ją i kładzie na pokaźny stos piętrzący się przed nim na stoliczku, po czym wsuwa pomarańczowy miąższ między usta. Mmiało to w sobie coś z tradycyjnych japońskich ceremonii – parzenia herbaty, wolnych tańców czy sztuki dobywania miecza. Pełna koncentracja na wykonywanej czynności, gdzie każdy ruch wydawał się nacechowany sacrum.

Rosjanin miał już dość po pięciu owocach, ale Yuuri wyglądał. jakby nie miał zamiaru zaprzestać swojego dzieła zniszczenia, aż nie zlikwiduje całych trzech kilo mandarynek, które Wiktor kupił na targu z myślą, że wystarczą przynajmniej na najbliższy tydzień. Z pewnym przerażeniem podejrzewał, że Japończyk byłby zdolny wsunąć dowolną ilość postawionych przed nim cytrusów, i jakaś za bardzo ciekawska część Rosjanina nabrała ochoty na wytestowanie limitu partnera. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś to zrobi.

Tymczasem perfekcyjny pokaz natrafił na przeszkodę. Jedna z mandarynek okazała się przejrzała i niepodatna na wyćwiczony sposób obierania.

\- Wiktor, możesz podać mi nożyk? - spytał spokojnie Yuuri, choć w jego wzroku tliło się niezadowolenie, jakby chciał skarcić owoc za niesubordynację.

\- Jasne, już... - odpowiedział wyrwany z transu mężczyzna. Znalazł przedmiot, przysiadł przy narzeczonym i z bliska przyjrzał, jak ten odcina skórkę od pomarańczowego ciała.

\- Chcesz też trochę? – spytał już łagodnie, uporawszy się wreszcie z niefrasobliwym owocem.

\- Nie, dziękuję... - Cicho odmówił Wiktor, zainteresowany czymś innym. Pechowy cytrus puścił sok, rozpływając się po palcach Yuuriego. Rosjanin nie potrzebował większej zachęty.

Ostrożnie usunął z chwytu ukochanego nożyk, po czym ujął jego dłonie we własne i przybliżył do ust. Wysunął język, delikatnie dotykając skóry mężczyzny i zlizując z nich kwaśnawy smak mandarynki. Palec, po palcu, koncentrując się na czynności tak jak wcześniej Japończyk na obieraniu owoców, sczyścił cały nektar, zatrzymując się jedynie chwilę dłużej przy obrączce zaręczynowej. Jej metaliczny chłód mile koił wargi.

Gdy po małej wieczności Wiktor zakończył pieszczotę, oblizał zalotnie usta i się wyprostował, ujrzał przed sobą zarumienioną, ale i wyczekującą twarz narzeczonego. Po chwili zauważył kilka kropel mandarynkowego soku perlących mu się na brodzie.

\- Moja mała świnka – szepnął z śmiechem obcałowując twarz ukochanego.

 

 


	2. Ubranie

Leżący w łóżku Wiktor westchnął przeciągle, jednak umknęło to uwadze towarzysza.

Yuuri właśnie się rozbierał. Minął długi dzień wypełniony sprawami z jakiegoś powodu ważnymi, ale gdy Rosjanin tylko próbował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek więcej, szczegóły rozmywały się w mgle. Zmęczony organizm nie pracował już najbystrzej, przechodząc z stanu poważnej i samorealizującej się istoty ludzkiej, w coś bardziej pierwotnego - stworzenia skupiającego swoje myśli i pragnienia na rzeczach tak przyziemnych jak pewność, że pod kołdrą jest ciepło, poduszka jest miękka, a zaraz, już za chwilę, obok będzie leżeć ktoś równie wyprany z ambicji wyższych niż potrzeba dotyku i przytulenia. Jakby w ogóle jakieśkolwiek ambicje mogły sięgać wyżej...

Ale jego oblubieniec stał jeszcze w nogach łóżkach i pochylony głaskał Makkachina, przepraszając, że wieczorny spacer wypadł tak krótko. To, że Japończyk w ogóle znalazł w sobie siłę by przejść się z pudlem wokół kamiennicy i tak było godne podziwu. Uczucie ciepła, jakie zalało przy tej myśli Wiktora, chyba nazywano miłością. On sam ledwie zrzucił z siebie ubrania i przeszedł przez minimum czynności, jakie wymuszały na nim zasady higieny. A teraz leżał, czekał i obserwował, jak przez wielkie okna sypialni światło księżyca oblewa sylwetkę ukochanego, czyniąc ją doskonale widoczną dla pożądliwych oczu Rosjanina.

Yuuri rozbierał się powoli. Najpierw odwiesił marynarkę, prostując starannie rękawy, by nie ostał się na nich brzydki ślad po zgięciach. Następnie poluzował krawat, osuwając jego węzeł do połowy i przenosząc nad głową pętlę. Mężczyzna przez chwilę wahał się gdzie odłożyć przedmiot, nie chcąc widocznie trudzić się drogą do znajdującej się w przedpokoju szafy. Ostatecznie zawiesił tkaninę na wieszaku, podobnie postępując z paskiem od spodni. Ten ściągnął bardziej energicznie, odpinając wpierw stanowczo klamrę, a zaraz po tym przeciągając skórę przez szlufki jednym pewnym pociągnięciem. W końcu ujął w palce jasny materiał koszuli tuż przy szyi, odpinając pierwszy z wielu guzików. Zapięcia można było na pewno policzyć, ale Rosjaninowi zdawało się, jakby ich rząd nie kończył się nigdy. Czy to przez zmęczenie czy podświadomość wyczuwającą jakie wrażenie sprawiają jego ruchy, Yuuri nie śpieszył się, drażliwie przedłużając męki narzeczonego. Każdemu guzikowi poświęcał należytą mu uwagą i przesuwając jeden po drugim między palcami z pieczołowitą dbałością. Wiktor czuł jak przy kolejnych uwolnionych zapięciach przelewa się po nim fala oszałamiającego ciepła, a oddech stawał się coraz głębszy im więcej ukochanego ciała ujawniało się spod białej tkaniny. Gdy rozbierający się mężczyzna pozbył się koszuli zupełnie, Rosjanin nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wydaniem odgłosu brzmiącego jak połączenie westchnięcia bólu z jękiem uwielbienia.

Lata nauki o historii sztuki, kilometry przebyte w różnego rodzaju muzeach, tysiące przekartkowanych stron albumów, a i tak Rosjanin przysiągłby pod groźbą śmierci, że nie widział w życiu nic bardziej zachwycającego niż ten oto zmęczony Japończyk stojący w tym momencie jego własnej sypialni i ściągający nieśpiesznie spodnie.

Wiktorowi wyrwało się kolejne, zduszone tym razem, stęknięcie. Tak długo, tyle miesięcy, wyobrażał sobie te ciało. Tak długo pozostawało mu tylko zapamiętywać położenie drobnych znamion, kształt sylwetki, sposób w jaki pod skórą poruszają się poszczególne mięśnie. Tak długo tworzył w swoim umyślę mapę Yuuriego, przebiegając ją w myślach wzdłuż i wszerz, przygotowując szczegółowe plany na dzień gdy już będzie mógł go bez zahamowań hołubić i pożerać nie tylko wzrokiem, ale wszystkimi dostępnymi zmysłami. Tak długo musiał spędzać noce samotnie, jedynie z swoją marną wyobraźnią, gładząc dłońmi nie po tym ciele, które namiętnie pragnął...

A teraz znajdował się tak blisko. Tak zwyczajnie, domowo, jakby w tym wszystkim nie było nic magicznego.

\- Jesteś przepiękny – wyszeptał, gdy mężczyzna w końcu wsunął się pod pierzynę, tuż obok, przyciskając swoją nagą skórę do skóry Wiktora.

\- Że też masz jeszcze siłę żartować... – mruknął Yuuri, moszcząc się w ramionach narzeczonego, zbyt wyczerpany, by choćby zwracać uwagę na niezdarne, hamowane przez zmęczenie pieszczoty Rosjanina.

Ale przecież nie musieli się śpieszyć.

 

 


	3. Kanapa

W mieszkaniu Wiktora centralne, wręcz honorowe miejsce zajmowała prosta, niebieska kanapa. Nic ekstrawaganckiego, ale i żadna fuszerka, solidny mebel, który Rosjanin zastał jako dobro inwentarzu przy zakupie nieruchomości. Siedzisko spędziło z nim kilka najintensywniejszych lat kariery i obaj traktowali się jak starzy, dobrzy znajomi. Po bolesnej rozłące, jakim był wyjazd właściciela do Japonii, ostatecznie znów doszło do cudownego pojednania zmęczonego życiem łyżwiarza, ceniącego wygody pudla i ich wiernego mebla. Choć coś się zmieniło. Teraz kanapa gościła na sobie jeszcze jednego człowieka.

Wzajemne przyzwyczajanie się do siebie następowało stopniowo. Każdy z mężczyzn siadywał początkowo na przeciwległych krańcach siedziska, pozostawiając po środku miejsce dla psa. Wspólnie oglądali telewizję, bardziej dla pozorów niż chęci zapoznania się z programem, bo jak tu się skupić na fikcji, gdy można tak całkiem rzeczywiście rozmawiać, śmiać się, wymieniać spostrzeżenia, spierać się, przepraszać, dyskutować, komplementować, sugerować... I tak, niby przypadkiem, przy głaskaniu psa, muskać się palcami. Łagodnie oswajali kanapę z jej nową rolą, odtwarzali przed nią wszystkie kroki i z szacunkiem wtajemniczali w całą sprawę. W końcu za niedługo miała zostać jednym z najbardziej oddanych powierników ich tajemnic.

Mebel szybko godził się z tym, co nieuniknione, a para z coraz większym trudem zachowywała pozory. Ich dłonie nie wyszukiwały już pretekstu, ale stykały całkiem otwarcie, ze splecionymi palcami wśród których ślicznie błyskały złote obrączki. Nierozerwalne stawały się też kolana, ramiona i głowy, coraz zachłanniej zmniejszając odległość między siedzącymi, aż żadna już nie pozostała. Pudel stracił posadę przyzwoitki i trochę niechętnie godził się z miejscem na podłodze, gdzie zostawał regularnie odsyłany bezlitosnym „Przez chwilę nie przeszkadzaj”. Pomyślałby kto, że mężczyźni mierzyli swoje szczęście powierzchnią ciała, jaką do siebie przylegali.

Testowane figury stawały się wciąż bardziej wymyślne, co mebel kwitował kpiącym skrzypieniem sprężyn. W trójkę szczegółowo sprawdzali wszystkie konfiguracje, jakie może przyjąć dwójka dorosłych mężczyzn i jedna kanapa szukając najbardziej satysfakcjonującej opcji dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. Siedzisko okazało się w tej kwestii najprędzej skore na kompromisy, ale i Japończyka, i Rosjanina bezustannie uwierał niedosyt (albo zbyt twarde oparcie). Ciągle wiercili się, zmieniając pozycje, aranżując na nowo układ poduszek i siebie nawzajem. Raz jeden trzymał głowę na drugim, czy to na barku, czy na kolanach, raz drugi zajmował całą szerokość mebla, służąc za dodatkowy materac. A kończyny wciąż plątały się i cierpły, kładzione pod nieodpowiednim kątem. Nawet gdy wydawało się, że wreszcie udało się idealnie dopasować i wyciągano zwycięsko komórkę lub książkę, by oddać się w końcu jakiemuś pożyteczniejszemu zajęciu, któryś z nich w krótkim czasie psuł układankę: kradł pocałunek, jeden, drugi i po trzecim nie można już było odnaleźć drogi prowadzącej z powrotem do wcześniejszej wygody. A do tego pies wciąż bacznie szukał okazji, by uzyskać choć trochę atencji...

Kwestia idealnej pozycji zdawała się nierozwiązywalna, kombinacje do wypróbowania bliskie wyczerpania. Mężczyźni rozważali nawet, czy problem nie leży w ich ubraniach i regularnie powtarzali swoje próby skąpo czy wręcz wcale nie odziani. Zwykle byli jednak przy tym na tyle głośni, niechlujni oraz gwałtowni, że to kanapa zgłaszała sprzeciw i, bojąc się rychłego uszkodzenia, krzyczała na nich metalicznym dźwiękiem sprężyn. Ostatecznie próby przywołania swoich ludzi do jakiegośkolwiek porządku odnosiły jedynie mierny skutek.

A co gorsza, Wiktor i Yuuri wcale nie wydawali się zniechęceni ciągłymi poszukiwaniami, bezczelnie zadowoleni wyłącznie tym, że mogą być blisko siebie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na ten moment tyle, mam nadzieję, że się podobało :3
> 
> Btw, wiecie, że wersalka i kanapa to dwa różne meble i nie mogę używać tych słów jako synonimy? Ja dowiedziałam się o tym boleśnie późno...
> 
> Jeśli chcecie mi zasugerować jakieś hasło na kolejne drabble z serii to wiecie... Mogę się skusić :D
> 
> Pozdrowionka, zapraszam do komentowania (która część podobała wam się najbardziej?) i zerknięcia na inne moje (oraz Dziabowe) pisaniny!


	4. Czapka

\- Wiktor, tobie naprawdę nie jest zimno? - spytał Yuuri, gdy razem z narzeczonym wracali z treningu. Mimo wczesnej pory noc trwała już w najlepsze, a dodatkowo na moście Tuczkowa, którym właśnie szli, wiało dość okrutnie, zwiększając jeszcze odczuwalny mróz. Ciepłolubny Japończyk, którego geny wielu pokoleń przodków z Kyushu wymagały potrójnego opatulenia odzieżą, spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na Wiktora noszącego się z rozpiętym płaszczem i niedbale przewieszonym szalem.

\- No jest, dlatego założyłem golf - odpowiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna.

\- Rozumiem, że jako Rosjanin kochasz się chwalić swoją odpornością na mrozy, ale bez przesady - parsknął Yuuri.

\- Nie, serio, bywało gorzej - wzruszył ramionami Wiktor. - Teraz zimy to już w ogóle są łagodne. Jak byłem dzieckiem to mieliśmy tu takie zaspy, że sankami przy kamienicach szło jeździć!

\- No tak, twoja młodość przypadała w końcu na epokę lodowcową - zaśmiał się Yuuri, czym wywołał u partnera oburzone „a pfi!".

Chwilę szli w milczeniu, ale jako że Rosjanin nie potrafił się długo gniewać na swojego narzeczonego, szybko wrócił mu dobry humor.

\- Ale muszę przyznać, że trochę mi zimno w rączki - zagadał, zbliżając się do niego o krok, tak że ocierali się teraz ramionami. - Szczególnie odkąd oduczyłem się nosić rękawiczki.

\- No tak mi przykro - droczył się Yuuri, udając, że nie podłapał aluzji. - Nie chcesz wrócić do starych zwyczajów? Mogę ci kupić parę na jakąś okazję. Nie wiem co wy tutaj świętujecie... Wielkanoc?

\- Och, nie, tylko nie kupuj mi rękawiczek! - Zawył dramatycznie Wiktor, spychając partnera coraz bardziej na bok chodnika. - Dylemat czy je zakładać, czy nie by mnie wykończył! Bo z jednej strony jak tu oprzeć się pokusie założenia prezentu od mojego ślicznego złotka, ale z drugiej zasłoniłbym obrączkę i nie mógłbym jej widokiem oznajmiać ludziom, że jestem zaręczony z najwspanialszym facetem na świecie, a oni nie! Błagam, Yuuri, wymyśl coś innego! A mówiąc między nami, po drodze są jeszcze Walentynki. Nie żebym coś sugerował.

Rosjanin mógłby ciągnąć swoje jęki jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, ale przestał, kiedy w końcu niechcący zepchnął partnera na barierkę mostu. Katsuki uznał to za znak do kapitulacji i z westchnieniem ujął narzeczonego pod ramię.

\- To może chciałbyś czapkę? - spytał Yuuri, zezując na nieosłoniętą niczym czuprynę Wiktora. - Mógłbyś zacząć zakrywać głowę.

\- Myślisz, że to mi pomoże na niedogrzane rączki? - zaśmiał się Rosjanin.

\- Kto wie... Moje serce na pewno to ogrzeje, bo jak tak chodzisz porozbierany, to robi mi się jeszcze bardziej zimno.

\- Dla ciebie wszyyystko. - Nikiforow cmoknął narzeczonego w jego własne nakrycie. - I jak już wspominasz o takim prezencie, to przypomina mi się, że u Bułhakowa...

\- Wiktor - przerwał mu momentalnie Yuuri. -Mówiłem ci ostatnio, że masz tygodniowego bana na aluzje literackie, prawda? I uważaj, bo zamiast czapki sprezentuję ci na Walentynki gumofilce i będę z radością patrzył jak pomykasz w nich po mieście.

\- Wierzę w twój gust. Oraz że ostatecznie przyznasz, że nawet w takim obuwiu prezentuję się seksownie i sam będziesz takie chciał!

Yuuri oparł twarz na barku ukochanego i zaczął znowu niekontrolowanie chichotać.

\- Boże, Wiktor, weź, mam teraz złe obrazy przed oczami!

\- Różowe gumofilce... - szeptał mu do ucha Nikiforow. - I wyobraź mnie sobie tylko w nich...

\- WIKTOR! - zawołał Japończyk między kolejnymi falami śmiechu. Gdy po kilku metrach wypełnionych kolejnymi podszeptami narzeczonego zdołał się jakoś opanować, dodał: - Dobra, dobra, ta broń jest obusieczna. Wracam do pierwszego pomysłu na prezent. Czapka ma w sumie dużo zalet... Ładna, ciepła... I jak zaczniesz już teraz w niej chodzić, to ludziom na ulicy trudniej będzie zauważyć, kiedy zaczniesz już na poważnie łysieć...

\- Och, wieprzowinko - zamruczał słodko Wiktor. - Ja też mam już pomysł na walentynkowy prezent dla ciebie. Hm, muszę zorientować się, gdzie w okolicy mamy sklep ogrodniczy... Tylko przypomnij mi... Jaki masz rozmiar buta?

 

_Strzelce Opolskie, marzec 2017_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykacja dla Dziabary, która hasło wymyśliła i całość zbetowała C:
> 
> Z przypisów:
> 
> Most Tuczkowa, rozciągający się nad Małą Newą, to ten most z 2 i 12 odcinka anime.
> 
> Właściwie temperatury zimą w Detroit i Petersburgu są dość zbliżone, więc Yuuri nie powinien przeżyć zbyt dużego szoku termalnego, still, jako, że w anime cały czas chodzi opatulony jak tortilla z chomika, można założyć, że woli cieplutki klimat Kyushu ;) O pogodzie to ja jeszcze przy innym drablu bardziej się rozpiszę :D


	5. Poranek

Wiktor obudził się jak zwykle pierwszy.

Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, lubił wstawać wcześnie, przed wszystkimi innymi. Odkąd się usamodzielnił, wypracował sprawdzoną rutynę na dni powszechne: Budził się o szóstej, sprawdzał jeszcze w łóżku nowości na social media i wiadomości ze świata, po czym udawał się do łazienki. Brał długi prysznic, mył zęby, golił i wypachniał się, a następnie szedł z Makkachinem na spacer. Tajemnicę poliszynela stanowiło kilka tras, które rankiem przemierzał wraz ze swoim pudlem, dlatego co bardziej zdesperowanym fanom czy dziennikarzom regularnie zdarzało się tam na niego czaić. Wiktor nie miał im tego za złe, grzecznie odpowiadając wtedy na najpilniejsze pytania czy zgadzając się na selfiaczka. Zwykle jednak były to najspokojniejsze chwile dnia, zakończone śniadaniem w jednej z paru ulubionych knajpek, gdzie doskonale wiedziano jak słodzi swoją herbatę i nikomu nie przeszkadzało, że wprowadza do lokalu Makkachina, ba, witano go serdeczniej niż właściciela. Po spacerze zostawało tylko odstawić psinę do mieszkania, obiecując, że zjawi się ponownie w porze lunchu, zabrać graty potrzebne do treningu i w drodze na lodowisko skontaktować się z menedżerem w sprawie nadchodzących terminów, zaczynając tak nowy wspaniały dzień pracy.

Od pewnego czasu idealny rozkład poranka, którym sąsiedzi regulowali zegarki, został zaburzony. A sprawca całego zamieszania nawet nie był tego świadom.

Wiktor przełączył cichy budzik w tryb drzemki i zamiast nadgonić zaległości w Internecie, skupił się na czarnej czuprynie widocznej po swojej prawej stronie. Jej właściciel ani drgnął na dźwięk dzwonka. Zaczepliwy głask po odsłoniętym ramieniu także nie zrobił na nim wrażenia. Dopiero po mokrym pocałunku w tył szyi i naparciu na śpiące ciało ciężarem własnego doczekał się jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Yuuri burknął coś gniewnego i zakrył się bardziej kołdrą, tak, że po czarnej czuprynie nie było już nawet śladu.

Gdzieś w tle świadomości Wiktor wyczuwał, że pewnego dnia przyzwyczai się do widoku śpiącego Japończyka tuż po przebudzeniu. Naukowcy mówili coś o dwóch latach, po których mijała największa fala zauroczenia i zaczynała się normalność. Brzmiało to logiczne. Ale w tym momencie Nikiforow nie mógł sobie tego absolutnie wyobrazić. Od kiedy zaczynał dzień od widoku swojego kochania śpiącego tak blisko, że wystarczyło wyprostować ramię i można je było przytulić do serca, czuł się po prostu tak zwyczajnie Szczęśliwy. Wiktor nie potrafił nawet opisać, jak uwielbiał patrzeć na drzemiącego narzeczonego. Nie sposób go dobudzić przed czasem, a wszystkie zaczepki albo ignorował, albo przeciwnie, reagował i to nawet wylewnie, a po wydostaniu się wreszcie z łóżka o wszystkim zapominał. W dni, gdy obaj mogli pozwolić sobie na dłuższy odpoczynek, Rosjanin korzystał z tych nieświadomych pieszczot godzinami, a gdyby nie potrzeba wyprowadzenia Makkachina, mógłby spędzić cały dzień po prostu tuląc się ze swoją śpiącą pięknością. 

 Budzik zadzwonił po raz drugi. Wiktor z westchnieniem pogłaskał część kołdry, pod którą spodziewał się głowy ukochanego, a sam wyruszył zająć się życiem.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że wymienił porę brania prysznica z rana na wieczór, dalsza część porannych rytuałów pozostała taka sama. Nikiforow wychodził z łazienki zrobiony na młodego boga, brał Makkachina na smycz i wyruszał na spacer. Różnice zaczynały się znów, gdy trafiał do jednej ze swoich ulubionych knajpek. Teraz, zamiast zostać, brał kanapki na wynos, a sprzedawcy oprócz życzeń udanego dnia prosili, by „przesłać pozdrowienia". I zawsze przy tym mrugali. Cóż, plotki szybko się roznoszą, szczególnie gdy jest się znanym na cały kraj celebrytą.

Po powrocie do mieszkania jak zwykle zaczynał od pierwszego ostrzeżenia.

\- Yuuuuri! Wstawaj! - zawołał, otwierając drzwi do sypialni. Na razie nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Wiktor zdjął płaszcz, zzuł buty, uwolnił Makkachina i kazał mu pobiec obudzić swojego drugiego pana. Następnie włączył radio, rozpakował przyniesione kanapki i przygotował herbatę z samowaru. Po tym mogło nadejść drugie i ostateczne ostrzeżenie.

\- Yuuri, już czas! - Zakopane pod kołdrą ciało poruszyło się, ale wciąż niemrawo. Zimowe dni w Petersburgu były krótkie, więc odsłonięcie okien nic nie dawało, dlatego włączył górne światło. Pościel lekko się odsunęła i wydała dźwięk brzmiący jak „jużidęjuż".

Czasami Nikiforow kończył na tym i wracał do aneksu kuchennego. A czasami, jak dziś, miał zbyt dobry humor, by nie skorzystać jeszcze z możliwości porannego pomigdalenia się. Skoczył na łóżko i niczym młody pudel rozkopał kołdrzaną kryjówkę, obsypując znalezionego w niej mężczyznę salwą całusów.

\- Wiiiktooor - zawył przeciągle Yuuri, próbując jakoś odepchnąć od siebie napastnika. - Już dobra, wstaję, litości!

\- No, bo ile można na ciebie czekać! - Z urażoną miną mruknął Rosjanin, odgarniając do końca przykrycie i przytulając się do narzeczonego. Chwilę leżeli tak w błogim milczeniu, Wiktor z głową przyciśniętą do szyi Japończyka, a ten gładzący swój niesforny budzik szeroki ruchami po plecach. Zaciekawiony Makkachin przyszedł sprawdzić, co jego panowie wyprawiali i dlaczego bez niego. Jego mokry nos łaskoczący ich po twarzach przypominał, że powinni jednak przygotować się do wyjścia.

Wiktor wrócił do kuchni i nalał sobie herbaty, którą przyprawiał konfiturą, a Yuuri z trudem, ale jednak, trafił na drogę do łazienki. Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi oznajmiał Nikiforowi moment, w którym może zalać kawę. Sam zabierając się za pierwszą kanapkę, czekał na ukochanego, przeglądając Internet i nasłuchując radiowych wiadomości.

\- Kaaawa. - Przeciągły jęk Yuuriego oznaczał, że ten skończył poranną toaletę.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry - uśmiechnął się Wiktor i przesunął w kierunku narzeczonego duży kubek z czarnym napojem. Naczynie ozdobione było napisem w cyrylicy: „Plan na dziś: 1. Wstać 2. Nie doprowadzić trenera do szału 3. Iść spać". Prezent od kolegów z tafli na 25-te urodziny.

Na świeżo ogolonej i umytej twarzy Japończyka widać było jeszcze pojedyncze krople wody i pachniało od niego mydłem i dezodorantem. Gdy siorbnął pierwszy łyk kawy z trzymanego oburącz kubka, oczy miał jeszcze zamknięte. Dopiero przy powolnym wlewaniu w siebie płynu, gdy radio grało jakąś skoczną, popularną piosenkę, mina Yuuriego się rozpogodziła, a on sam, jak kwiat rozkwitający na przyśpieszonym filmie, stopniowo powracał do żywych. Gdy spojrzał na Wiktora znad lekko zaparowanych okularów i uśmiechnął się z delikatnym rumieńcem, Rosjanin poczuł, że jego serce zapomina o jednym uderzeniu. Nie wiedział po co w ogóle słodził herbatę, mając przed sobą słodycz w stanie czystym.

Włączenie radia było ważnym elementem porannej rutyny, bo gdyby nie głos spikera oznajmiającego która godzina, gotowi byli zatracić się we wzajemnej uroczości i całkiem zapomnieć o obowiązkach. Teraz też zaczynający się serwis wiadomości ukrócił poranne flirty.

\- Musimy się zbierać, prawda? - rzucił Yuuri, słysząc potok niezrozumiałych słów donoszący o jakichś niedotyczących ich wydarzeniach z zupełnie nieistotnego świata.

\- Najpierw coś zjesz - pouczył go Wiktor z uśmiechem, przysuwając w jego kierunku ładnie ozdobioną kanapkę. - Nauczyłem się na pamięć tyrady o istotności pierwszego posiłku dla sportowców, ale chyba nie muszę jej znowu powtarzać, mój drogi podopieczny?

Japończyk burknął coś niemrawo w odpowiedzi i grzecznie wgryzł się w bułkę. Wojnę o śniadanie prowadzili już od początku ich treningów w Hasetsu. Tam Rosjanin miał sprzymierzeńca w postaci pani Hiroko, potrafiącej jednym spojrzeniem zmusić syna do zjedzenie o świcie największego posiłku. Wiktor był jej pojętnym uczniem.

\- Zaraz po przebudzeniu nie mam apetytu - mruknął Yuuri, przeżuwając niemrawo posiłek.

\- Nikt ci nie broni wstawać wcześniej - zaćwierkał Nikiforow, na co odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie „Ta, jasne, szybciej Makkachin nauczy się jeździć na łyżwach".

Naczynia wylądowały w zlewie, sprzęt na trening znalazł się w dłoniach i po wylewnym pożegnaniu z pudlem obaj ruszyli w drogę na lodowisko.

\- Dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? - spytał Yuuri, gdy szli mostem Tuczkowa. Na niebie widać było dopiero pierwsze odznaki zbliżającego się świtu.

\- Ach... Nic szczególnego - odrzekł zamyślony Wiktor. - Pogoda jest ładna, rzeka sobie płynie, mewy pokrzykują... Cieszę się życiem i miłością.

Yuuri z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową, ale nie skomentował tej dziwnej wypowiedzi.

Ranek zamieniał się właśnie w ich kolejny wspólny dzień.

 

_Strzelce Opolskie, marzec 2017_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękować Dziabara za betę <3


	6. Białe noce

Wyszli właśnie na wieczorny spacer z Makkachinem po spokojnej, pustej okolicy, sprawiającej miłe wrażenie intymności. Zegarek wskazywał wieczór, jednak Petersburg pogrążył się już na dobre w pochmurnej nocy, ledwo pozwalając dojrzeć na firmamencie kilka najjaśniejszych gwiazd.

\- A po lewej mamy Smolenkę - oznajmił Nikiforow, wskazując na mijaną rzekę, na co Japończyk pokiwał tylko głową. Gubił się całkowicie przy próbie rozróżniania licznych petersburskich cieków. Właściwie jak tylko przechodziło się kilka przecznic, to natrafiało się na jakąś wodę.

Ale Wiktor jak zwykle chętnie opisywał każdy szczegół miasta, od zabytkowej kamienicy zamieszkiwanej dwieście lat temu przez jakąś rosyjską znamienność po gatunek rosnącego na poboczu drzewa. Wczuwał się w rolę przewodnika tak bardzo jak w rolę trenera.

\- A tam za rzeką jest Cmentarz Smoleński – kontynuował Rosjanin. - Musimy się tam kiedyś przejść i zobaczyć grób świętej Kseni. Może jak będzie jaśniej...

\- To się zdarza w ogóle w Petersburgu? – zagadał Japończyk, przytrzymując wyjątkowo żywiołowego jak na swój wiek pudla. - Jak wychodzimy, jest ciemno, jak wracamy też... Czy Słońce w ogóle tutaj zagląda?

\- Ha! Ale wymyśliłeś pytanie! - zaśmiał się serdecznie Wiktor, biorąc narzeczonego pod ramię. - Poczekaj tylko do lata, to będziesz tęsknić za cudnymi mrokami zimy!

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Yuuri, wtulając się w bok Rosjanina. Choć klimat w tej części Rosji nie różnił się zbytnio od temperatur w Detroit, wciąż oznaczało to, że Japończyk z Kyushu marzł i przeklinał ocieplenie klimatu, że zbyt wolno bierze się do roboty.

\- Białe noce oczywiście!

\- Poczekaj, co to było... – spytał Katsuki, czując, że dzwoni, tylko niewiadomo, w którym kościele.

\- Na pewno ci mówiłem – rzucił Wiktor, cmokając na Makkachina, który wywęszył coś w oddali i wydawał z siebie niskie, gardłowe warczenie. - To nasz znak firmowy, tutaj w Petersburgu. Bo tak jak zimą dzień trwa tylko kilka godzin, tak latem ledwo co zapada noc. A gdy czasem w czerwcu czy w lipcu zmierzch rozciąga się wyjątkowo długo, nie ma w ogóle ciemności. Tylko magiczne białe noce.

\- Trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić. Cały czas jasno... Przecież zwariować można - mruknął Yuuri. - Chociaż... Chyba właśnie lepiej zrozumiałem Rosjan. Wy nie możecie być normalni w takich warunkach.

\- No wiesz co! - zaśmiał się Nikiforow, nieudolnie udając oburzenie.

Przystanęli, gdy pudel zaczął ze szczególną dokładnością obwąchiwać drzewo. Wyglądał na bardzo zajętego odczytywanymi komunikatami.

\- Jeszcze z tego wszystkiego sam będę tak stuknięty jak wy – kontynuował Yuuri. - Noc to moja ulubiona część dnia. Za tęskno by mi bez niej było.

\- Przed chwilą narzekałeś na brak dnia, wieprzowinko. Normalnie hipokryzja przez ciebie przemawia – rzucił Wiktor. - I jak ci potem wierzyć? Raz mówisz tak, raz nie, jak w tym przysłowiu o rabinach. Oszaleć to oszaleję najpierw ja przy tobie! Dopiszę ci do rachunku za trenowanie koszty terapeuty.

\- No to będziemy do niego chodzić wspólnie – parsknął Yuuri. - Mam nadzieję, że nie przesiąknąłem jeszcze rosyjskością na tyle, by nie dało się tego odkręcić.

\- Niestety! - teatralnie westchnął Rosjanin. - Jeśli raz skosztujesz smaku naszego kraju, odwrót jest niemożliwy! Znasz mit o Persefonie i Hadesie? Dziewczyna po zjedzeniu zaledwie sześciu nasion granatu z zaświatów, na zawsze związała się z krainą umarłych i musiała spędzać tam sześć miesięcy w roku... A ty ile pierogów już zeżarłeś, będąc tutaj?

Japończyk zaczął się tak śmiać, że nie mógł od razu odpowiedzieć.

\- Hm... Jeśli pierogi liczyć na dni, to może jest jeszcze szansa, że będę widywał moją rodzinę – odpowiedział w końcu. - Ale podoba mi się porównanie Rosji do piekła.

\- Obrażasz mnie dzisiaj – prychnął Wiktor.

\- Ale ja tu przybyłem dobrowolnie, jak Orfeusz za Eurydyką - odparł łagodnie Yuuri, przypominając sobie widzianą kiedy operę. - I nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszego miejsca. Odkleił się od narzeczonego i podszedł bliżej brzegu. W ciemności ledwo dostrzegał rozległy cmentarz po drugiej stronie rzeczki. Ciszę przerwał krzyk mew. Kilka ptaków, mimo pory, przeleciało blisko nich, kierując się w kierunku nieodległego morza . Wiktor objął go od tyłu, a jego ciepły oddech przyjemnie łaskotał Yuuriego w ucho i sprawiał, że zapominał o mrozie. Makkachin przysiadł u ich stóp i wydał z siebie ni to szczek, ni pisk, przypominając o swojej obecności.

\- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, byś pokochał to miasto przynajmniej tak samo jak ja pokochałem Hasetsu – usłyszał szept Rosjanina. - Tak, że nie będę potrzebował żadnej klątwy, żebym miał pewność, że nie uciekniesz do matki... A przynajmniej beze mnie. Uwielbiam twoją mamę.

Yuuri spróbował obejrzeć się na narzeczonego, ale silny uścisk trzymał go mocno w miejscu. Zamiast tego, znowu zapatrzył się w pochmurne niebo. W Japonii też powinno być już ciemno.

\- Nie zamierzam już nigdy dobrowolnie spędzać ani jednej nocy bez ciebie. Białej, czarnej, bezsennej, obojętnie, w jakim kraju i mieście.

\- Boże, Yuuri... - usłyszał w odpowiedzi, po chwili milczenia. - Jak ty coś powiesz... Autentycznie mnie kiedyś wykończysz...

Japończyk zaczerwienił się i uciekł wzorkiem gdzieś w dal, nawet gdy Rosjanin puścił go i stanął tuż przed nim. Zauważył jednak, że Wiktor również był zarumieniony.

\- Oświadczyłbym ci się teraz, ale niestety to już mamy odhaczone – rzucił ten, chwytając dłoń narzeczonego i całując obrączkę. - Proponuję więc wrócić i cieszyć się z ciemności, dopóki jeszcze ją mamy. Jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem, ale przy tobie i ja się zaczynam śpieszyć.

\- Nie ma do tego powodu. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu – odpowiedział Yuuri z śmiechem, zaskakując sam siebie tymi słowami.

Japończyk ponownie wziął Wiktora pod ramię. Razem z Makkachinem udali się z powrotem do ich domu, myśląc, że przyszłość nigdy nie rysowała się przed nimi tak jasno.

 

 _Strzelce Opolskie, marzec-kwiecień 2017_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i dowiedzieliście się skąd wzięłam tytuł całego zbioru opowiadań :3  
> O Kseni z Petersburga przeczytałam robiąc już poprawki do fika, ale jej legenda jest na tyle inspirująca, że zostawię ją sobie na inny szort i na razie więcej nie piszę.  
> W ogóle, porównanie z Persefoną przyszło mi w trakcie pisania tego - jak ja lubię, gdy własne fanfiki mnie zaskakuję :D (Orfeusza dodała mi Nox, dziękuję za to <3 Yuuri jako osoba znająca bardziej lub mniej znająca balety, mogłaby ten mit kojarzyć). 
> 
> Betowała an-nox, a specjalne pozdrowienia idą dla Dziabara :3


	7. 7. Czwarta nad ranem

Yuuri obudził się nagle, biorąc głębokie wdechy powietrza. Serce waliło mu zbyt szybko, a przed oczami migotały resztki koszmaru, nie układające się w żadną sensowną całość. Chwilę zajęło mu pokonanie paraliżu myśli i podniesienie się z łóżka. Skierował się jak najszybciej ku kuchni, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że musi się najpierw rozbudzić, by zasnąć znów wolny od niepokoju.

Wychodząc z sypialni, obejrzał się na nieruchomą sylwetkę Rosjanina. Miał on z reguły lekki sen, ale tym razem nieprzykryty niczym przez „upał" mężczyzna, nie wydawał się bliski pobudki. Yuuriego zawsze na nowo zdumiewał widok śpiącego Wiktora. Wydawał się wtedy taki poważny, wręcz srogi, że można by zapomnieć, że ten same facet potrafił deklamować z pamięci najbardziej lelawe wiersze miłosne albo z uśmiechem w kształcie serca gapić przez pół godziny na filmik z quokkami. Trudno było czasem uwierzyć ile różnych charakterów siedzi w jednej osobie. I jak spójny obraz się z nich wyłania, jak pozna się kogoś wystarczająco dobrze.

Zwalczając chęć pogłaskania śpiącej twarzy, Yuuri zbliżył się do okien w salonie i zasłonił je szczelnie. Zegar wskazywał czwartą nad ranem. Tak, to zawsze była czwarta nad ranem... Nawet gdy teraz niebo na zewnątrz zmieniające kolor z żółtego świtu w niebieskie przedpołudnie nie wskazywało na środek nocy. Japończyk westchnął ciężko. Godziny wschodu i zachodu słońca w Rosji doprowadzą go w końcu do szaleństwa. Zimą nie zastawał dnia, latem nocy. Przy czym to drugie uważał za bardziej irytujące.

Dziwne uczucie niepokoju wciąż nie odpuszczało. Podszedł do wnęki kuchennej i ignorując stojące butelki z mineralną, nalał sobie wody z kranu. A przecież wczorajszy dzień był taki przyjemny. Po powrocie z treningów nigdzie nie wychodzili, nie ciążyły na nich żadne zobowiązania towarzyskie czy praca. W telewizji nic ciekawego nie leciało, właściwie to nie chciało im się niczego oglądać. Zamiast tego Wiktor nalał im po lampce tego drogiego, ale niezbyt dobrego wina, którego od dwóch miesięcy nie potrafili dopić i zaczęli rozmawiać. Właściwie cały wczorajszy wieczór rozmawiali i rozmawiali... Jak to możliwe, że po tym całym czasie mieli jeszcze tyle niewyczerpanych tematów? Oczywiście, sporo dotyczyła łyżwiarstwa, zawsze też znalazły się jakieś głupoty jak rozważanie czy wybuchające jajka, które Wiktor zmajstrował ostatnio przy śniadaniu można by użyć w przemyśle wojennym, szło zahaczyć o zabawne przysłowia w rosyjskim i japońskim, dodać odrobinkę o nowych łyżwiarzach przystępujących do Klubu Czempionów i zastanawiać się jak Jakow zamierza podporządkować sobie nowicjuszy, ułożyć ranking najlepszych win jakie pili w różnych zakątkach świata co przeszło w zaskakująco poważną wymianę historii o tym co robił czyj przodek w czasie drugiej wojny światowej, którą jakimś zapomnianym już splotem wydarzeń zastąpiła później dyskusja na temat tego kiedy bandy zostanie wreszcie dyscypliną olimpijską i typowanie złotego medalisty na przyszłych Igrzyskach w curlingu.

Pod powiekami pojawił się obraz Wiktora siedzącego w poprzek kanapy z nogami przełożonymi przez uda narzeczonego i wymachującego gwałtownie kieliszkiem opowiadając o improwizowanym meczu hokeja, który rozkręcił się przed próbą na jakimś dawnym ice show. Scenka idealna: oni jak z przysłowia, młodzi, piękni i bogaci, przeżywający najlepszy moment w życiu, u szczytu kariery sportowej, beznadziejnie w sobie zakochani i nie kłopoczący się żadnymi zmartwieniami... Tylko dla Yuuriego nie było to takie proste.

Czuł jak zmęczenie zagania go z powrotem do łóżka. Był środek tygodnia i choć sezon konkursowy dopiero się zbliżał, nie oszczędzał się na treningach. Do tego poszli spać za późno, zatracając się tak w rozmowie, że stracili poczucie czasu, a napięty grafik jaki sobie narzucili, nie pozwalał na zbyt dużo swobody. Yuuriemu to nie przeszkadzało. Uwielbiał kłaść się po wyczerpującym treningu. Miał wtedy największą szansę, by przespać całą noc. Ostatnio okazywało się, że seks działał równie skutecznie.

Wszystko nie miało jednak sensu, gdy od początku dnia był niewyspany, czepliwy i w złym humorze. Dlatego nie powinien marnować szansy do snu, kiedy była na to okazja. Nie powinien odczuwać takich niepokoi po tak cudownym wieczorze z ukochaną osobą. Nie powinien być nieszczęśliwy, gdy Bóg obdarował go tak niesamowitym okresem w życiu, mimo, że nie wiedział dlaczego miałby zasługiwać na tyle radości i ile on jeszcze potrwa...

Wbrew wyczerpaniu, Yuuri ociągał się z ponownym zaśnięciem. Bał się powrotu niepokojącego koszmaru, czegokolwiek dotyczył. Cóż, tyle dobrego, że jego kłopoty ze snem dalekie były od poziomu ostatniego roku w Detroit, szczególnie przy jego końcu. Wtedy miał niemal pewność, że bez tabletek nasennych czeka go pobudka o czwartej w nocy, a durne lęki potęgowała jeszcze obawa o to, czy śpiący nieopodal Phichit niczego nie zauważy.

Yuuri nienawidził być słaby. Okazywać słabości. Być brany za słabego. Jak bardzo egoistycznie to by nie brzmiało, właśnie to stanowiło jego pierwszy, najważniejszy lęk i nie miało sensu temu zaprzeczać. O ile za dnia mógł jeszcze udawać, stawiać pozory i zrzucać niepokój na gorszy okres, tak w nocy był bezbronny. Zmory mogły robić z nim co tylko chciały, podsuwać najbardziej bezsensowne lęki drzemiące na dnie podświadomości którym, osaczony i bezbronny, nie potrafił się przestawić, nawet jak po przebudzeniu okazywały się bardziej niż błahe... O czwartej nad ranem każdy nieoddany dokument groził nieprzyjęciem na następne zawody, lekki ból zapowiadał nieuleczalną kontuzją, a rzucona mimochodem uszczypliwość zwiastowała koniec związku. Jakby jakiś durny anioł antystróż wziął sobie za cel uprzykrzać mu życie, nie pozwalając mu na nieuwagę. I tak Yuuri przyzwyczaił się do życia w ciągłym przygotowaniu na nieuchronne nieszczęście, wypatrując wszędzie odznak jego nadejścia.

Na swoim posłaniu pochrapywał Makkachin. Katsuki usiadł na niebieskiej kanapie z którą przez ostatnie pół roku wiązał coraz to nowe, przede wszystkim dobre wspomnienia. Wziął ze stolika lampkę z niedopitym winem i zanim wziął łyk gorzkiego trunku, pobawił się trochę płynem. Myśli wciąż goniły w dziwnych kierunkach, spróbował więc skupić na czymś wzrok. Padło na obrączkę, ledwo widoczną w półmroku.

Oczywiście, od kiedy w jego życie z subtelnością pocisku armatniego pojawił się pewien Rosjanin, pomału zaczynało być lepiej. Na pewno nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szczęśliwy, ale czy nie było kiedyś czasów gdy w ogóle nie miał tylu zmartwień? Gdy przyszłość wydawała się tylko i wyłącznie prostą drogą do sukcesu? Dziwne sploty wielu drobnych wydarzeń zepsuły go gdzieś po drodze i nawet złoty pierścionek wciśnięty na palec nie potrafiła tego naprawić. A przecież filmy i książki uczyły, że po wielu zmaganiach i zdobyciu prawdziwej miłości na wymęczonych życiem bohaterów czeka happy end w którym nie ma już zmartwień ani problemów, tylko długo i szczęśliwie. Nikt nie ostrzegał przed cichymi dniami po męczących treningach, frustracji po niezbytych medalach, niepotrzebnych kłótniach o nieumyte naczynia, stresie z zagubionymi gdzieś dokumentami, głupim zamartwianiem się nad przyszłością...

Yuuri wiedział, że rano te rozmyślenia wydadzą mu się śmieszne. Że znów oszołomi się szczęściem, które go otacza, piękną pogodą, Makkachinem, Wiktorem, wiadomościami od tych wszystkich ludzi wspierających go nie ważne jak bardzo w życiu by spieprzył, myślą o wejściu na lodowisko, o pasji, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. Teraz powinien coś poczytać albo nawet wyjść na spacer, żeby wyrwać się z pajęczyny durnych myśli. Ale w tym momencie czuł jedynie zbyt duże zmęczenie, ból od szybko bijącego serca i gorzki posmak żółci w ustach, aby cokolwiek zmienić...

\- Yuuri! Spać! – Z niedomkniętej sypialni doszedł zaspany, acz gniewny głos Rosjanina jak zwykle niezadowolonego, gdy odkrywał, że narzeczony szlaja się gdzieś po nocy zamiast drzemać przy nim jak normalny człowiek.

Katsuki wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu poddał się i wrócił do łóżka. Wiktor leżał obrócony w kierunku drzwi, dając znać, że czeka, aż narzeczony w końcu do niego dołączy. Gdy ten powoli wsunął się pod kołdrę, Rosjanin od razu wtulił się w niego, posługując się piersią Japończyka z wciąż szybko bijącym sercem, jako nową poduszką, uniemożliwiając tym samym kolejną ucieczkę.

Yuuri nigdy nie zamierzał w pełni przyznać się Wiktorowi jak ciężko znosi nocne niepokoje i nie łudził się, by ten zdołał wyleczyć go z podszeptów okrutnych zmór. One zawsze czaiły się za zagłowiem, polując na moment aż opuści gardę i nie będzie w stanie przed nimi uciec. W swoich snach zawsze był sam.

Rosjanin westchnął głęboko. Było trudno powiedzieć czy już spał czy jeszcze czuwał. Yuuri objął głowę ukochanego i chłonął znajomy, uspokajający zapach. Pomału świadomość zaczynała mu się rozpływać i czuł, że wkrótce zaśnie. I choć wiedział, że za chwilę znów będzie narażony na koszmary, że za chwilę znów stanie się bezbronny, gdzieś na granicy świadomości pojawiła mu się myśl, że jeśli dotrwa do poranku, następnego dnia będzie na niego czekać to, co kocha najbardziej. Łyżwiarstwo i Wiktor.

Miłość nie uleczyła jego lęków, ale przynajmniej pozwalała mu przez jakiś czas o nich zapomnieć. A to wystarczało, by miał powód, by jednak każdego dnia wstawać i znów kłaść się spać.  

_Wrocław - Strzelce Opolskie, czerwiec-sierpień 2017_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, mam jakiś challenge do skończenia? Miliony zaczętych fików w tym jeden duży, rozplanowany i patrzący na mnie proszącymi oczętami? ŻYCIE i ważniejsze pisaniny?
> 
> Naaaah.
> 
> Powyższy fanfik w pewnym momencie miał być "Żółtym" z tęczowego challengu, ale mój Komitet Nadzorczy odrzekł, że za bardzo odstaje klimatem. Tak więc, leci tutaj. 
> 
> Po moim innym fiku, "Rozpaczy", usłyszałam, że ponoć smutności mi wychodzą. Cierpcie więc ^^ 
> 
> Potrzeba jakiś przypisów?   
> Quokki (po poprawnie polsku Kuoka) to taki podgatunek kangurowatych, który wygląda uroczo. Występuje m.in. na wyspie Bald, po odkryciu czego dostałam trochę zbyt entuzjastycznego zakwiku.   
> Bandy to taka przypominająca trochę hokej drużynówka odgrywana na lodowisku, ponoć bardzo popularna w Ameryce Północnej. 
> 
> Nic by tu nie powstało, gdyby nie mój Komitet Nadzorczy, czyli an-nox i Dziabara. Dziękuję <3


End file.
